Storms Precede Awakenings
by Breakdown29
Summary: Han learns Luke's plan to go into hiding. Also, a splash of Rey origin fun.
Evening light from the setting suns and rising moons refracted a cascade of colors on the rain soaked leaves of the forest. Luke Skywalker watched the hues waver from violet to magenta then to teal and scarlet as the trees swayed in the breeze. The view from Han and Leia's living room was spectacular, as always. If only he bore happy news or no news at all, he could rest easy and enjoy simple pleasures once more.

Leia knew the moment it happened. The disturbance in the Force had trickled to her slowly, allowing her time to process it: her precious son, Ben, had become one with the dark side. Of course, Luke had come to her as soon as he could. He relayed the story of Kylo Ren's dark decent to his parents, sparing no details. Horrified and ashamed, Leia had wandered alone to her garden leaving Han reeling in the armchair by the fire.

An hour slipped by. Leia returned in silence, moving quietly across the room, her features solemn and aged by the flickering of the flames in the hearth. The bedroom door closed softly behind her as she retired to solitude once more. Luke couldn't hear her cries, but sensed them all the same. With one last glance to the star-strung sky, he turned away from the window and sat in the chair across from his friend. He wished not to further burden him, but the time for niceties had come and gone. What he was to tell Han could wait no longer.

"Obi Wan came to me while I was Coruscant a few years ago," Luke began. He watched as Han flinched at the sound of old Ben's name. But, to Han's credit, he focused his attention on Luke and nodded for him to continue.

"He told me he once had discovered a facility on a tiny planet where a clone army was bred. At the time, he did not realize the depth of the technology harbored at that place. They did not get many visitors so they made sure to collect from each and every one that came through the door. With or without their permission."

Luke paused for a moment, reaching for a glass of water from the small table between the two friends. He drank gingerly while allowing Han time to process the information. After a few moments, he began again.

"Obi Wan surmises he touched a wall or panel of glass from which they collected from him."

Han sat in his chair a little straighter. "You mean they cloned the old man?"

Luke shook his head. "No. These scientists were commissioned by a very wealthy patron to find a way to create new life, not a clone, but a unique, one of a kind person. Essentially, their goal was to invent technology to make a person using mere hand prints. The sample they collected from Obi Wan was fused with a sample from another." Luke eyed the window and the storm brewing on the horizon.

"I found the girl living with the wealthy patron and her husband in the city, not far from where I was staying. I watched the family for a few months, paying close attention to the girl. It was clear the girl could use the force. I confronted the "mother" one day while she was working. I only wished for her permission to train the girl. It must have spooked her, because she and her husband transported the girl to Jakku."

"That piece of a Hutt's ass? Why there?" Han asked.

Luke frowned. "They dropped her off, Han. I believe they wanted to get rid of the evidence, but didn't have the heart to..."

Han finished, "kill her? Wow. Some family." Then, his face darkened and he turned his face from Luke, studying the fire once more.

"Han, I know you and my sister are swimming in depths of despair. But please remember, he, too, is my blood and I feel...I know, he has light in him yet."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm was getting closer. Luke could not wait for much longer or else he would miss his chance to leave until tomorrow. By then, all could be lost.

Continuing with a renewed sense of urgency, Luke said, "I have felt his thoughts. I know he aims to eradicate the Jedi once and for all. He will be looking for me. I must disappear for some time."

Han opened his mouth in protest, but Luke sat forward, cutting off the retort with, "it is for my family and friends well-being. And, I must protect the Jedi order. While I live, so does the Jedi."

Nodding, albeit reluctantly, Han asked, "and the girl?"

"Kylo Ren will seek to destroy all known to have Force sensitivity. For now, he does not know of her. It would seem her abandonment has worked to her advantage. Protect her, Han, by guarding her secret. If I go, she could become the last of the Jedi."

"And you, Luke? Where are you going?"

Luke gave a small smile. "I'm going in search of the first Jedi temple. I don' know where it is exactly, but I have a hunch. If I can find it, perhaps, if my time has come to pass, there will remain hope for a reawakening of the Jedi."

He laid his cup on the table and rose from the chair, moving towards the door. Han followed.

"If I find it, Han, I can't tell you outright. The information in the wrong hands would be too dangerous. I'll leave clues, though. But, those clues might not be for you."

Luke pulled the door open and a rush of wind caught his hair, beard, and robes, whipping them about. He appeared unearthly for a moment. Han grasped his shoulder, holding it tight.

"It wasn't your fault, Luke."

"Nor was it yours."

Han released his friend, watching him scramble to the awaiting fighter jet.

For the first time in his life, he called out into the night "May the Force be with you!" But, his sentiments were lost to the roar of the storm.


End file.
